


Beach Date

by Dramaticdragon



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, beach date, link is just quiet, seriously yall this is short fluff nonsense just yeah, short fluff times, sidon loves his tiny bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticdragon/pseuds/Dramaticdragon
Summary: Sidon and Link go to the beach.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> backstory: i'm in germany. i'm from florida. i went from "you can go to the beach on christmas and you can still go in the water and wear a bikini" to "its april and i'm still dying is that snow????". i miss the beach.   
> also link is gay.

 

            Unsurprisingly, Zoras are known to love water. After Calamity Ganon was defeated, Zoras went out exploring a little farther by river and finding new fun places to swim or even vacation. Recently, a beach not _too_ far from the Domain was the ‘hot spot’ for Zoras.

            It was mostly used by couples as a romantic spot for fun dates, since the warm sands and climbing rocks provided plenty of activities outside of just swimming in the ocean. And the up-and-coming “Power Couple” of Hyrule weren’t going to be left out of this date spot, either.

            “I still think it’s very funny that Hylians were different clothes specifically for swimming, and nothing else!” Sidon laughed as he and Link entered the beach area. Sidon had long since adjusted to the vast majority of Hylian culture, and Link also to most Zora habits. When you got down to the roots of both species, they weren’t _that_ different.

            Link simply shrugged with a smile. He wondered for a moment what it would be like if Zoras wore swimsuits, too. Probably weird.

            They reached the main part of the beach, and it was surprisingly empty. A couple Zoras scattered around, and two Gerudos over by the rocks. Mostly clear, with plenty of space for privacy. They set up their beach towels and singular umbrella in one of the clear areas, and Link plopped down on his blanket the moment it was laid.

            “Do you want to go swimming?” Sidon asked quickly.

            Link smiled, knowing that Sidon would want to be in the water as soon as he could. He nodded, and laughed at Sidon rushed towards the water like a child. Sometimes Link forgot he was over 100 and not just 5 years old.

            The water was pretty nice, just a little chilly, but not enough to bother Link. Sidon waited at an ankles depth, and reached his hand out to walk further with Link. They reached about chest deep (well, for Link, that is) before Link slowed down a little. As embarrassing as it could be, he was still slow in the water. Fast as the wind on the ground, but in the water… not so much.

            But Sidon was used to his boyfriends lack of water skills, and plopped down in the water, back-first, like a giant red otter.

            “Need a lift?” He asked, jokingly. Link only rolled his eyes as an answer, but nevertheless climbed up and rested on Sidon’s chest. Sidon worked really well as a giant inner tube, essentially.

            They made their way into deeper water, and finally Sidon slowed down his already lazy paddling. They both laid down, eyes closed, simply enjoying the waves slow pushes.

They weren’t known to be a particularly “ _romantic”_ couple, with sappy dates and sharing a bowl of spaghetti. They didn’t go to fancy balls, or share dramatic kisses under the moonlight. Both were men of simple pleasures. Link was arguably at his happiest when he and Sidon just sat by a camp fire, cooking who-knows-what in a giant skillet. Sidon loved when Link rested his hand on Sidon’s shoulder, when Sidon got a little too energetic and started to get overwhelmed. They both knew they didn’t need romcom storylines to show their love. Sometimes, they just wanted to float around in the ocean in silence.

But, sometimes Sidon liked to mess with Link.

Quickly, so that Link didn’t have time to react, Sidon waved his hands back and rushed them forward, so a huge wave of water splashed directly into Link’s resting face.

“Ah!” Link shouted, wiping the water out of his eyes, and quickly going into an attacking position. He copied Sidon, making a wave of water and trying to splash Sidon’s face.

But Sidon was too fast, and used his hands to block most of it.

The two went back and forth, splashing waves at each other and laughing, the whole while Link was sitting on otter-positioned Sidon.

Unfortunately, right as Link unbalanced himself to make another wave against Sidon’s cruel assault, a large _real_ wave came and knocked Link into the water.

            Sidon reacted quickly, knowing Link wasn’t good in water, and grabbed him in a heartbeat speed, yanking him back up to his chest.

            “You alright?” He asked, not able to entirely hide the small giggles. After all, he did just get straight up knocked down by a wave.

            Link nodded, coughing what tiny water he breathed in. He glared jokingly at Sidon. Slowly, he crawled back into his comfortable position, laying down.

            “The ocean is dumb.” Link mumbled, his voice ever quiet and whispery.

            “You’re just too tiny.” Sidon laughed, rubbing Link’s head gently.

             


	2. I wrote a second chapter????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that "forgets to wear sunscreen" life

 

            “I’m so sorry!” Sidon whined, apologizing for the hundredth time this minute.

            Link sighed, half-annoyed but mostly flattered that Sidon was this concerned. After all, after wearing his Gerudo outfit in the middle of the desert, _sun burn_ was nothing new to him. Meanwhile, Sidon has scales, which was literally impossible to burn. Unless you, like, but fire up to it, but this is sun burn we’re talking about.

            “Do you have enough of the cream?” Sidon asked, triple checking the glass container that Link held in his left hand, as he used his right to massage the nasty blue goop inside on his arms. He nodded his answer, as you only really needed a small layer.

            “Link, why didn’t you warn me this could happen?!” Sidon asked, staring at Link with puppy dog eyes full of worry.

            Link shrugged, genuinely unsure of an answer. To be honest, he had mostly just forgot sun burn was a thing. Nothing against Sidon, just… well, after you defeat Calamity Ganon, you kind of forget the sun can hurt you, too. Priorities, really.

            “How long does it last? Does it still hurt you?” Sidon asked, gently rubbing the gel on his arm.

            Link gave a ‘so-so’ hand motion. It was tender where the burns were strong, but even then it wasn’t that bad. Calamity Ganon, remember.

            “Three days, I think.” He whispered.

            “Three _days_?!” Sidon gasped. Link simply laughed at his dramatic antics. Sun burn was an old friend of his, really, so this little bit from the beach was nothing new at all.

            Sidon noticed his laugh, and finally relaxed a little.

            “Man, not having scales must be crazy…” He whispered, slowly rubbing a circle into Link’s knee with his thumb.

            Link laughed a little bit, smearing a small clump of goo into Sidon’s cheek.

            “You’re the crazy one.” Link said, rubbing the last of the goo onto his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> link doesn't take any precautions ever. he'll fight ganon ass naked.

**Author's Note:**

> sidon is a brutal predator who attacks innocent champions. pass it on.


End file.
